The last one
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: When you're the last of your kind, you're the most valuable. Raven is the last of her kind and has been taken by the Death Eaters. She is alone and have no one to save her, or does she? I've taken a lot from the HP movies, so I don't own any character except Raven.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room, it was a long black table surrounded by black chairs with green pillows. The clock was about to turn twelve at midnight. On the black walls were hanging golden candles that gave off a green light. Over the table was a golden chandelier. A body was floating over the table, it was an older woman. She was barely conscious. The chairs were empty, but not for long. As the clock would turn exactly twelve, the chairs would be filled up with Death Eaters. In the corner of the room, you could hear rattling of chains and worried breathing. It was a young girl sitting in the corner, chained to the wall. She stared at the chair that was placed at the end of the table.

Suddenly she heard footsteps downstairs. She stared at the staircase. The steps were getting closer. Her heart beat faster. From the stairs came Death Eaters that had been following Lord Voldemort for years. They sat down by the table and it turned to silence. Two chairs were empty, one at the edge of the table, and the one at the end. The girl gulped. A dark cloud formed behind the chair at the end. And in a blink of an eye, Lord Voldemort stood behind the chair. His dark and empty eyes scanned the table. The Death Eaters looked at him and he sat down in the chair. Nagini came slithering up the stairs and over to where Voldemort sat. It was silence for a while, until they all heard footsteps up the stairs. It was Severus Snape that came walking up the stairs. He stopped and looked at the lady over the table.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat." Severus walks over to the chair and sits down quietly. "You bring news I trust."

"It will happen Saturday next at night fall." He answers quickly in a deep voice.

"I've heard differently my lord. Dawlish, the auror has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month. The day before he turns 17." A raspy and dark voice speaks over the table.

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry Potter." Severus snaps back. He turns to Voldemort with his fingers locked together. "Those closest to him think that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Severus speaks calmly to the Lord.

"Well… they got that right, didn't they?" Another man chuckles. Some of the Death Eaters chuckles with him.

"What say you Pius?" Lord Voldemort asks the man at the other end of the table. The man carefully looks over his shoulder before he speaks to Voldemort.

"One hears many things, my Lord, but whether the truth is among them, is not clear." Pius answers nervously.

"Spoken like a true politician." Voldemort grin. "You will I think prove most useful, Pius." Pius carefully smiles in the corner of his mouth. Voldemort looks back at Severus. "Where will he be taken the boy?" He asks.

"To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the order. I'm told its been given protection of every manner possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him."

A woman clears her throat. "My Lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy." It was Bellatrix who was the one to speak. Voldemort looks at her. A scream from the basement is heard through the room.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort yells. "Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Voldemort seemed mad at Wormtail. Wormtail appeared from the dark.

"Yes my Lord. Right away my lord." Wormtail rushes away, seemingly scared.

Voldemort looks back at Bellatrix. "As inspiring I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix… I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. But…" Voldemort rose up from his chair. "I face an unfortunate complication. My wand and the Potter's share the same core. They are, someway, twins." He walked over the right side of his chair. "We can wound each other's, but not fatally harm one another…" He places his wand down on the table and scans the people. "If I am to kill him…" He walks down the right side of the table. "… I must do it with another's wand." He walks down to where Draco Malfoy sits, before he stops for a second and continues further down the table. "Well, surely one of you would like the honor." He stops and walks back up slowly. "What about you, Lucius?" Voldemort stands next to Lucius' chair and held his hand out.

Lucius looks up at his Lord. "My Lord?" He whispers with a cry in his throat. Voldemort looks back at him.

"I require your wand." He demands. Lucius hesitates a little, before he pulls his wand out of his walking stick. At the holding end of the wand, was a head of a snake made in silver. Lucius hands over his wand and Voldemort takes it. "Do I detect elm?"

"Yes my Lord." Lucius gulps. Voldemort snaps off the head on the wand.

"And the core?" He asks.

"Dragon heartstring, my Lord." He answered. Lucius' hair shined in the green light from the candles.

"Dragon heartstring?" Voldemort repeats with a questioning tone at the end. He throws the snake head at the table. He flicks his new wand towards the floating lady. "To those of you who don't know… we are joined here tonight by Miss Charity Burbage." He walked back towards his chair and his snake, Nagini, follows him back. Severus looks at the woman as she floats over the table. All the Death Eaters looks up at Miss Burbage. Voldemort sits down in his chair. "…Who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different than us. She would give her away… have us mate with them. To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not an abomination… but something to be encouraged." All eyes were on Miss Burbage.

"Severus. Severus, please. We're friends." Miss Burbage whispered crying. No one said anything. Voldemort flicks his wand at Charity Burbage and her body falls to the table with a bang. Her eyes were still open and a tear ran down her head. Malfoy tried to keep back a tear.

"Nagini." Voldemort whispers. "Dinner." Nagini slithers up the chair and up on the table. The gigantic and long snake slithers towards Charity Burbage, opens its mouth and eats Miss Burbage whole. The girl in the corner gasps quietly. It's quiet as Nagini swallows Miss Burbage. No one even dares to open their mouth or look at Nagini eating her. The girl in the corner stares at Nagini as she eats Miss Burbage and a silver tear ran down her cheek.

It's quiet for a while until they all could hear Wormtail return from the basement. "It's quiet now my Lord." Wormtail whispers and returns to the spot he ones came out of.

"Wormtail let our new guest meet the table." Voldemort says and smirks a little. Wormtail walks to the corner where the girl sat chained to the wall. He unlocked the chains and held her by her long and white hair. He pulled her with him out to the light so everyone could see her. The girl didn't seem older than 20, but her mind was over 3000 years old. Wormtail pulls her further and over to Voldemort. Voldemort glances at her. "This is Raven, the only left of her kind." Severus stares at the girl.

"Shape shifter." Severus whispered. The girl looked back at him. "You were the girl in his office." He continued.

"Yes Severus, this is a shape shifter and the strongest kind too. This girl wiped out every single shape shifter in the world. She will help us in defeating Harry Potter and Hogwarts." The Death Eaters smirked as they heard the words speak through Voldemort's mouth. "There is no spell that works at her, except one, the Cruciatus cruse." Raven seemed worried and glanced at Voldemort. "Let me show you." Wormtail pulled her by her hair out on the floor and pushed her to the ground. She sat on her knees, Wormtail let go of her and rushed fast away. Everyone rose up from their chairs and surrounded her. Voldemort felt his wand as Raven looked around and the Death Eaters. She met eyes with Draco for a moment. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yells and points his wand at Raven. The spell only hit her, but nothing happened. She kept eye contact with Draco. The Death Eaters around her seemed surprised.

Suddenly Bellatrix pulls her wand out and points it at her. "May I Lord?" She asks in her sweet tone. Voldemort looks at her for a moment before he nods quietly. "Crucio!" She yells. Out of the tip of her wand shot a spell that would torture Raven. A dreadful pain spread throughout Raven's body and she broke down on the floor and screamed. Tears poured out of her eyes and she didn't want to move more than necessary.

"STOP!" Raven screamed. "STOP!" Bellatrix continues to torture her with the spell. Draco pulls his wand out and points it at Bellatrix. "Expelliarmus!" He yells and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. The pain was over and Raven didn't scream anymore. Everyone was shocked. They all stared at Bellatrix.

"How dare you, you little brat!?" She yelled at him. Lucius walked over to Draco. Bellatrix picked her wand up and pointed it at Draco. "You will pay for that!" She yelled.

"Enough!" Voldemort interrupted. "Bellatrix, it's enough!" Bellatrix takes a step back. Voldemort walks over to Raven. "Stand up." He demands. Raven stood up, strong as always. "I have given you your task, now go and do it." He said and Raven nodded.

"It will be done, my Lord." Everyone seemed a bit surprised as the girl called him Lord. What no one had noticed was the golden necklace around Raven's neck. The necklace contained a powerful spell that would make her do whatever Voldemort wanted her to do. The only way to make her snap out of it was to rip the necklace off her. Raven walked out of the mansion and out to the yard. She looked at the silver full moon. She turns herself into a gigantic white dragon and flew up in the air. As she flew over the hills, the only thing on her mind was to get Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was completely dark as Raven landed on the wasteland. In front of her was a tall house, the house to Luna and her father. Raven walked towards the house in the dark. The moon was hidden by the thick and dark clouds. It was about to rain. Raven held her hand towards the front door and it opened silently without a creak. She looked around in the room. In the middle it was stairs that led up. She walked up the metal stairs and saw Luna was sleeping on the sofa with a yellow blanket. Raven looked around for Luna's father, but no sign of him. She walked over to where Luna was lying and sat down on her knees on the floor.

"Please forgive me, Luna. I would never do this to you." Raven whispered. Suddenly Luna turned around towards Raven. Raven held her breath. Luna opens her eyes. She stares at Raven.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly and calm. Raven breathed out. She was surprised that Luna didn't scream for help.

"I'm no one." Raven whispered. She looked at Luna's eyes. They were shining even though it was dark.

"Why are you here? Are you a fairy?" Luna sat up in the sofa. Raven stood up and took a step back.

"No."

"A Heliopath?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the last one." Raven held her hand out to Luna. "And I need you to come with me, Luna."

"How do you know my name?" Luna stands up from the sofa and walks over to the window.

"It's a long story my dear, but it's not important how I know your name, but what's really important is that you have to come with me, or I'll have to hurt you." Raven looked down at the floor.

"Ok, but where are we going?" Luna turned to Raven and walked over to her.

"We are going far away from here, and your father will be mad and probably scared. I'm sorry Luna." Raven took her hand, she closed her eyes and teleported them both outside Malfoys Manor. She let go of Luna's hand. She knew she wouldn't run away.

"Where are we?" Luna asked and looked at the Manor.

"We are at Malfoys Manor." Raven answered. "Come." Raven walked towards the tall and black gates with Luna behind her. A tall and green hedge surrounded the big Manor. At the gate, Wormtail met them.

Wormtail scanned them both with his tiny eyes. "Is that the girl?" He asked with a squeaky voice. Raven nodded. Wormtail opened the gates and Raven and Luna walked inside the Manor with Wormtail behind.

"Am I going to prison?" Luna asked as they walked down some stairs. Raven simply nodded. She opened the door for Luna. Wormtail stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at them. "Please just go inside. I'm sorry Luna." Raven whispered. Luna walked inside and she closed the door. "Please forgive me. I'm actually a friend in this war." Raven walked up the stairs and to the second floor. She sat down in the corner where she was chained by Wormtail.

"You're a curious creature." Wormtail spoke as he locked the last chain to Raven's arm. "You barely speak, you have so much power you can just leave the Manor any time. Why haven't you escaped?" He asked and bent down towards her. Raven just stared at him. He took a step back and looked at her before he left her there.


End file.
